


meanwhile, up above

by Love_you_a_latte



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov love, RIP Tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_you_a_latte/pseuds/Love_you_a_latte
Summary: Natasha and Tony catch up after it all.WARNING WARNING WARNINGEndgame spoilers ahead! Read at your own risk!





	meanwhile, up above

Natasha watched the sun glitter off the waves, burying her toes underneath the sand. The only sounds were those waves crashing against the shore, and the occasional gull. It was peaceful here, and she wondered why she'd never taken the time to visit the beach before. The sun felt so good against her back, and the sand was so warm, the occasional stray wave so cool on her skin.

 

The expanse of blue before her seemed to go on forever, and she wondered how she had ever looked at the oceans on a map as just distances to be crossed when it was so _huge._

 

The breeze picked up the strands of her loose hair, and wafted over her clear face, whose lines had been smoothed out by this place. Maybe she hadn't visited the beach because vacation just wasn't an option. Leave the team alone to get themselves killed? Not a chance. But out here, everything felt right. Natasha felt like herself for the first time in her life. She had spent so long trying to figure out who she was, that she had neglected to realize that she was every personality she used. Bits and pieces of herself were in each character she became. And she had finally put them all together.

 

Then, in that moment, the world shifted. It felt as if everything changed, yet she couldn't explain it. It felt... It felt as if...

 

"You know, Romanoff, next time you say 'I'll see you in a minute', I expect to see you in a minute."

 

Tony Stark stood there, arms raised, a shit-eating grin on his face.

 

"I'll remember that next time I die, then," Natasha smirked, motion for him to sit. He did.

 

Tony crossed his legs and laid his arms across them, letting his eyes scan the horizon.

 

He began to dig his hands into the sand, pulling handfuls out, then dumping them back at his sides again.

"I guess we're really here, huh?" He asked, eyes never leaving the waves.

 

"I guess we are."

 

She turned to look at him, waiting.

 

Eventually, he stopped playing with the sand, and Natasha said what she had been waiting to ask all along.

 

"Did we win?"

 

He looked at her, then at his lap, smiling softly to himself.

 

"You bet your snarky ass we did."

 

And when their eyes met, her smile really reached her eyes.

 

They had won.

It was over.


End file.
